fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Mirai Stars!
|katakana = 未来スターズ！|romaji = Mirai sutāzu!|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|studio = Toei Animation|licensor = Kiseki TV|network = Kiseki TV|run = TBA|episodes = 50|pre = ---|suc = Mirai Stars! Rainbow Catch!|op = Let's Shine! Mirai Stars! (1-25) Soaring Miracles! Mirai Stars! (26-50)|ed = Future Power! (1-10) Rainbow Start! (11-20) Creation of Fantasies (21-30) Hope Shines Eternal (31-40) Legend You Were Meant To Be (41-50)|image2 = Mirai Stars! Logo.png|size2 = 300px}} '|未来スターズ！|Mirai sutāzu!}} is a fanmade anime franchise created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot News * 13/10/2016 - Mirai Stars! will be having a break on both the 27th August and 3rd September 2017 meaning there will be no episodes airing on these weeks. Characters Mirai Stars The main protagonist of the series. Yozora is a studious 14-year old girl who dreams big dreams but is scared that she won't reach high enough due to bullies. Her alter ego is Mirai Galaxy, the glistening star whose theme colour is purple. The captain of the gymnastics club and ice-skating club. Her family is very rich but she doesn't act selfish, Her alter ego is Mirai Fleur, the blooming flower whose theme colour is pink Marina is a girl who loves anything to do with aquatic animals therefore dreaming to become a Marine Biologist. Her alter ego is Mirai Fontaine, the crystal droplette whose theme colour is blue. A very fashionable girl. She is the head of the Textiles Club and is an expert in designing and creating dresses. Her alter ego is Mirai Rayon, the shimmering light whose theme colour is yellow A girl with a green thumb. She is very kind but shy, Her alter ego is Mirai Clover, the lucky flower whose theme colour is green The captain of the soccer, rounders and swim team. She is full of passion. Her alter ego is Mirai Flare, the passionate flame whose theme colour is red A girl who used to be one of the antagonists as Dim. Dawn is very elegant and smart as well as the twin sister of Utau. Her alter ego is Mirai Sunset, the radiant star whose theme colour is orange A girl who used to be one of the antagonists as Dusk. Utau is very kind and caring as well as the twin sister of Dawn. Her alter ego is Mirai Canto, the harmonic song whose theme colour is silver The reincarnation of Princess Sympathy of Mirai. She is very mysterious and has a heart of pure justice. Her alter ego is Scarlet Amoré, the true heart whose theme colour is scarlet. Mascots The main fairy of the season. She is an owl-like fairy. Kiseki's younger sister. Like Kiseki, she is an owl-like fairy. A mascot from Mirai. She is the most intelligent out of the three mascots. Antagonists The main antagonist of the series. The first antagonist to attack the Mirai Stars. She is cunning and always mocks others for their weakness. After she is defeated by Mirai Galaxy, she is reborn as Hayashi Corrina The second antagonist to attack the Mirai Stars. He is full of despair and loves seeing others despair. Supporting Characters Yozora's mother as well as the adoptive mother of Dawn and Utau. She was once a Mirai Star known as Mirai Fantasy, the star of creativity whose theme colour was gold Items The girls' transformation item to transform into the Mirai Stars. Hoshizora Dawn and Hoshizora Utau's transformation items. The main collectible items of the season. The purification items of the first 6 Mirai Stars Locations * - the main setting of the series. * - the school Yozora, Haruna, Marina, Akemi, Ha, Aka, Dawn and Utau attend. * - the school Alicia attends * - the homeland of Princess Sympathy, Kiseki, Kokoro and Hane Merchandise Gallery YozoraGalaxy.png|Kirameku Yozora and Mirai Galaxy's official profile Kirameku Yozora.png|Kirameku Yozora's official profile Mirai Galaxy.png|Mirai Galaxy's official profile HarunaFleur.png|Hanasaku Haruna and Mirai Fleur's official profile Hanasaku Haruna.png|Hanasaku Haruna's official profile Mirai Fleur.png|Mirai Fleur's official profile MarinaFontaine.png|Aomizu Marina and Mirai Fontaine's official profile Aomizu Marina.png|Aomizu Marina's official profile Mirai Fontaine.png|Mirai Fontaine's official profile Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Mirai Stars! Franchise Category:Mirai Stars! Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Fantasy Category:Fan Anime